Project Wildcat: The pod that started it all
Project Wildcat: The pod that started it all is the script-format pilot of the second incarnation of the Project Wild Cat Series. This is the second appearence of the original 6 characters. Plot The pilot starts at night with Molly and Abby arriving back to their sorority home moments to lights out after causing a fracas at the mall. They're soon caught by Akiko who was waiting for them. She then tells them to get in and be ready for bed. Later that night, Akiko is lying in her bed with thoughts of something to come before falling asleep. The next day, the girls are lying around in the outskirts of town when suddenly, a mysterious stasis pod falls between them. They soon find a Video Gram on it as they dig it out. Just then, Terry shows up. The girls ask him to help them take the pod to Akiko (Under the pseudonym, Mochichi Nuki). After dropping it off, the girls are having lunch discussing the content of the pod. Suddenly, after talking with a police officer who knows them well, Molly gets a call from Akiko to bring Abby and Terry to the house. She then reveals that she was stationed in America to AMMC after the war. After telling Claudia's story, Akiko tells them that they must get her to a disclosed location. Unfortunately, Orson and his forces arrive attempting to commandeer the pod for their own purposes. Just as they appeared to be outnumbered, Terry opened the pod waking Claudia who defeated the army. After this, everyone discusses what to do for the next attack. In the meantime, Claudia and Akiko express how much they missed each other. Differences from the first pilot The plot mirrors the first pilot's *Both begin with an opening narration **Difference: Molly narrated the first pilot while Akiko narrated this one. Molly did opening and closing narrations for both parts while Akiko narrated more frequently. *Both introduce the general premise of the series which main setting was in a college. **Difference: The main setting of the first pilot was Worcestershire University while this one's takes place mainly in Angora Miyadro Memorial College. ***The concept of the main setting was later used for another series with the main setting being the titular Olive Heights Academy And Orphanage. *Both introduce Orson as the main antagonist who killed Charles Lupington and as Molly's evil twin brother overshadowed by his sister's achievements. **Difference: In the first pilot, he was a cruel germaphobic who aspired to take over the world to prove he was somebody in his fathers eyes whereas this version is a snarky agoraphobic prefering to take action outside through a Robody planning to take over the System. *Both introduce Claudia, the titular "Project: Wildcat" later in. **DIfference: In the first pilot, Claudia was seen right at the start of the second act of part 1 while in this one, she first appeared in a Stasis Pod and wasn't physically seen until near the end. *Both introduce Akiko as a retired war heroine. **Difference: In the first pilot, "Atiko" was a veteran in the Great Asian War fighting for China while in this one, she was one for World War MMMMIV. *Both introduce Molly and Abby as best friends. **In the first pilot, Molly was stood out of the way of Abby's plans and just bail her out while in this pilot, the revels in doing outrageous things both gaining the duo nickname, the Troublemaker Twosome. *Both take place in the distant future. **Difference: This pilot takes place 2 years behind the first pilot and the series as a whole. Attempted continuation This Pilot was meant to start the series. These are two unfinished scripts of what was meant to become a TV show. "Series Premiere" The "series premiere" that followed would have been what introduced Catch and Jammer. It opens to Molly and Akiko playing cards while Claudia expresses her boredom much to Akiko's concern. She then claims her discomfort of people staring at her when Akiko suggested to go outside. Terry arrives with an inivitation to go to a new recreation center. The girls decide to join him only to be caught in traffic. According to the footer of the script, this would lead to Jammer's introduction as the guy (originally) who caused the jam to get Claudia's attention. The former would then challenge the latter to a race around the state and back under the condition that she would return to Lupington Enterprises if she lost. Jammer would be continuously and unintentionally thwarted by his bungling brother, Catch. As they are now, they would become the most prominant representation of F.L.U doing whatever it takes to attain Claudia. "Season Finale" This script would have finished Season 1 of the series where Claudia discovers that Molly was the one going under the alias (Now her nickname in the current incarnation of the series), the "Starry Knight" as a result of being injected by the X-Erum. She reveals her's and Orson's backstory telling of when they were split of after a divorce their parents got for his father mistreating the latter. Claudia sympathises with this to find out that their older brother was killed in an accident one summer at their lake-house. The last line in this script was Molly asking if she had anymore questions before the otherwise forgotten plot of the episode continued. Introductions This pilot introduces the following: Characters (In order they appear) Molina Anderson (Second version) Abigail Hoppington (Second version) Tara "Yin" Nuvari (As a PWC Pilot Exclusive Character) Clara "Yang" Nuvari (As a PWC Pilot Exclusive Character) Akiko Yorakasha (Second version) Officer Shamus Daun (Pilot Exclusive) Claudia Miyadro (Second version) Terrence Jordan (Second version) Molina's Father (Mentioned) Orson Anderson (second version) Charles Lupington (Via Video Gram) Artemis Baxter (Mentioned albiet not by name) Technology Comunication device Video Gram Stasis Pod Trivia *This pilot was TJ's last appearance before part 1 of the final pilot. *This version is slightly more lighthearted than the previous incarnation. *At a total of 3 (Though the Nuvari Twins later become characters in the Beverly Hills Cyborg Universe), this pilot holds second place for the most Pilot Exclusive Characters. *Though temporarily, this is the first (And so far, only) time Claudia has been without clothes. See Also Project Wildcat Project Anime The Premature Project Wild Cat Holiday Special A Typical Day External Links Second Pilot on deviantART Category:Project Wild Cat Category:Pilots